


hands stained with nothing (but darkness)

by Zakyuu



Series: Cards & Souls Event [Undertale Amino] [2]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Based on Alice of Human Sacrifice, Gen, Imprisonment, Interpretation, Isolation, Poor Susie, Susie is the First Alice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakyuu/pseuds/Zakyuu
Summary: Eventually, the darkness will get to her. Eventually, she will feel nothing more than the space between her fingers.Eventually, she will cease to exist. Forgotten, like a bad memory.
Relationships: Kris & Ralsei (Deltarune), Kris & Susie (Deltarune)
Series: Cards & Souls Event [Undertale Amino] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908355
Kudos: 8





	hands stained with nothing (but darkness)

**Author's Note:**

> i am,,,,,screaming,,,,,
> 
> this was a collab (the other alices are also parts of the story lmao we have lancer, ralsei, and kris perspectives) but the authors only posted it in the Undertale Amino so.... oops.

From the light of the world above would come the two heroes foretold by the prophecy. These two heroes were said to have joined forces with the lone prince of the fallen land bathed in darkness, and together they would take away the imbalance that plagued their lands.

A Human of Determination, sword gleaming like the brightest star.

A Prince of a Kingdom long forgotten, hidden by the cloak enshrouded by the forest.

And…

A Monster, eyes gleaming crimson hiding unimaginable prowess.

The Darkners yearned for the day the heroes would finally set them free. Free from the choking hold of the Void.

That day finally came.

However…

* * *

**No.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Something is wrong.**

**What is she doing?**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Stop. Stop it. This was not how it was supposed to go.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**CEASE THIS AT ONCE.**

**YOU CANNOT COMMIT THIS KIND OF ACT.**

**THIS IS TREASON.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?**

* * *

“Just admit it, we’re lost,” said one.

“No!” protested the other. “Just…give me some time! I just need to get my bearings.

The first speaker scoffed. “That’s what you said ten minutes ago. How long do you have to take?”

Their companion glared and huffed, stamping their feet harshly. Or, well, if they had feet, they would.

An argument ensued between the two, deep in the Forest Maze. Their voices, growing higher and higher by the second, were heard loud and clear in the ringing silence of the paths around them.

So engrossed they were in their debate that they noticed it a little too late

“ _Wait_ ,” said the second. “Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?” the first demanded, rolling their eyes. “Are you just -”

“ _SHHH_!”

The first gave their companion a flat look, unwilling to let it go. Just as they were about to speak up again, however, they heard it.

Leaves rustling.

Before they could think about it, the first blurted out the only thing in mind. “Who’s there?”

_Silence._

The two looked at each other. Had they only imagined it after all?

But then, the leaves rustled again. Both companions immediately stood on guard, back to back, facing the shadows as one unit. There was no time to banter.

It was louder this time. Almost as if it were approaching...closer…

A gleam of something distinctly metal was seen from the cover of the many trees that surrounded this maze. Quick as a flash, it disappeared, but both Darkners caught each other’s eye warily. They waited.

**“Huh. Thought I heard something from here.”**

An axe placed casually on one shoulder belied the strength that was contained inside her. The shining glare of the metal from her accessories served to give her an almost unearthly glow, making certain features particularly distinct. Though they did not illuminate her eyes, it highlighted the other memorable features the female warrior had.

A menacing grin greeted the two lost souls, making them choke up and freeze.

“Say, you wouldn’t know the way to the King’s castle, would you?”

Her eyes roamed over the two frightened Darkners, considering. “You know what?” she waved them away. “Don’t bother answering. I don’t care. I’ll get there when I get there.”

A part of one of the Darkners’ hoped this would end peacefully.

The sinister grin on the warrior’s face grew, and with it a sense of foreboding.

* * *

Susie grinned, pleased, as the two losers collapsed beneath her final blow. These two put up a good fight, especially with each other to support. They made her actually work for her victory, for once, instead of her winning the very moment she swung her axe.

_It was kinda fun,_ Susie admitted to herself.

She watched as the both crumpled into the floor, chests heaving once, twice, before it slowly ceased.

Susie didn’t even miss a beat and walked around them, advancing forward, just like she always has.

_Although,_

she thought,

_it’s strange._

**_I usually give more of a damn._ **

She carried on, not minding, or perhaps unaware, while little droplets of black liquid stained the grass behind her. With each step she took, the liquid spread more and more, reaching into the furthest traces of the land.

> * * *
> 
> **HA HA HA.**
> 
> **DARK, DARKER, YET DARKER.**
> 
> **YES, JUST A LITTLE MORE.**
> 
> ****
> 
> **THERE IS MORE TO BE DONE HERE.**
> 
> ****
> 
> **LET'S CONTINUE.**
> 
> * * *

Kris and that stupid prissy prince were being annoying. They were incredibly persistent, Susie would give them that, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t annoying to all hell and back.

(She pretended not to notice when Kris began furiously whispering to themselves. They looked the other way when the prince began spazzing out for no reason, eyes turning blank and grin turning eerie.

She doesn’t care.

_She refuses to care._

And something in her stops her from trying to care.)

Eventually, it came to a point where everything Susie had done before had come biting back at them like some sort of parasitic karma.

It started with that shopkeeper, Seam. One moment she and the prince were waiting patiently for Kris to buy whatever godforsaken item they needed from the run-down store, the next Susie was trying to fight off an angry mob horde.

Ralsei tried to pacify them but to no avail.

And the kicker?

Seam was the one who called them here.

Kris and Ralsei, meddling busybodies that they were, had asked Seam. The old coot responded in an almost offensively blithe tone of voice.

"Well now, with all the chaos and trouble your little...friend...there, has been causing, I figured it was better to just...get her out of the way."

Seam had then given Susie a predatory grin. "We folks down here may be a bit slow on the uptake, but we do have things we want to protect too. There are just some thingsthat aren't worth it, y'see. Ah well, not that I'd care!" Laughing at their (her) faces, Seam hobbled back to his store and abandoned them.

(Like everyone else Susie knew did.)

They barely got away with their lives intact.

"Why?" Such a simple question, so many answers to say. Susie rolled her eyes at Kris.

"Why not?"

"Susie," pleaded Ralsei. "Please, I know the citizens of this land can be a bit much...but I implore you, please do not treat them too harshly."

Susie scoffed. "Bunch of pansies is what they are," she responded.

Ralsei only sighed, and shook his head. He turned away from her and looked on to find the path they had to take.

Kris hadn't stopped staring.

Susie felt her hackled raise. "And what do you think you're looking at?"

For a second, she thought she saw Kris' eye flash red.

Of course, Susie didn't listen, no matter what Kris or Ralsei said.

It was almost like a _game._

The two losers would warn her enemies about her attacks, and then Susie would have to find some other way to beat them up.

So Susie got creative.

One might even say... _cruel_.

Just a stray rock here, an extra swing there, nothing big.

But as time went on, Susie got really good at thinking on the fly. It was easy, she just had to stare at her opponent and options on how to hurt them opened up to her.

The idea was so tempting. To figure out how exactly someone got hurt, and where it hurt the most. A really good puzzle.

A really, really morbid one.

Soon enough, Kris and Ralsei had lost control over Susie's actions, the warrior no longer caring about anyone else other than beating the next foe she came across.

" _Demon_ ," some whispered.

" **Destroyer** ," others accused, only to have their legs tremble as Susie stood over them, grin dripping black and eyes void of life.

Ralsei had been long gone. No one knew where the Spade King's son was.

And Kris?

Kris had reached the end of their patience.

* * *

When a human finally reach the point of breaking, there's no stopping them.

This was the kind of thing anyone had to be warned about before actively antagonizing one to the point of suffering

Susie learned no such thing.

Which is why it catches her completely off guard when Kris uncharacteristically makes a move on her.

Susie groaned, lying painfully on the ground, trying to catch her breath. She cursed at the human. "Why did you --"

"I," Kris gripped their sword tightly, tip pointed directly at her. "Have had enough."

Susie blinked twice before her lips stretched into something feral. "Oh ho, so your pathetic little charade is over, huh?" She chuffed out a laugh, rubbing her slightly bruising cheek roughly. "Figures. I knew you'd break at some point."

She equipped her axe and slung it over her shoulder. "Well then. Guess now you're in my way too." She shrugged, kicking a pebble to the side. "You know full well what I do to people in my way," she sneered, crouching down low, and planting her feet firmly on the ground.

"And I've warned you countless times what would happen if you wouldn't stop," retorted Kris quietly.

A momentary silence settled between them, charged with electric anticipation and a sharp spike of tension rose in the atmosphere.

The shadows beneath their eyes grew darker...

yet...darker...

Inky tendrils of magic circled their feet. It was unlike any of the magic they'd used prior. It went unnoticed.

Kris let their determination light up their eyes. Their sclera blackened out.

Susie's teeth gleamed a sickly yellow, eyes glinting a dark red from LOVE.

"I'll **crush** you!" / "I'll put an **end** to this."

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

* * *

_The battle was long and hard fought. No one dared go in between the hero and the fallen one._

__

_Everyone cheered for the hero, for they were nothing but compassionate and a savior to their kind._

__

_With fervent hearts, the Darkners wished for the fallen warrior to be defeated._

> **YES...MY ASSUMPTIONS WERE CORRECT.**

_And that wish was granted._

__

_The hero stood triumphant over the warrior, neither boastful nor arrogant. The warrior spat curses and hurled insults at the hero's feet, but they went ignored._

__

_The hero, eventually, found a way to punish the warrior. Together with a sage of old, they conjured and constructed the perfect prison to hold the warrior's strength back._

__

_The warrior would then be kept in the darkest parts of the land, forbidden from ever seeing the light of day again._

__

_In a moment of compassion, the hero offered the warrior a boon._

  
_A small patch of light, shining in the center of the warrior's prison. This was the only kindness everyone was willing to let the warrior have._

__

_Job done, the hero set off once more, to find their missing ally, seal the fountain and restore balance between light and dark once more._

__

_Hearts full of hope, the people of the Dark Lands awaited their happy ending._

* * *

~~(She sits alone in this cage of neverending darkness.~~

~~How could things have ended up this way?~~

~~Why didn't anyone give her a chance?~~

~~She couldn't control herself. She didn't know why.~~

~~What was happening?~~

~~Why couldn't she see? Why can't she move?~~

~~The light.~~

~~It taunts her. Teases her. Begs her to come closer.~~

~~But when she does, she's always burned.~~

~~As if forbidden from ever touching something so holy, so precious.~~

~~Forever locked away in this stars-forsaken prison, Susie sits quietly. Her screams have all but run out.~~

~~There are no more tears for her to shed.~~

~~She is empty.~~

~~She is alone.~~

~~No matter how many times she cries out, no matter how much she begs, pleads, promises to stay good just as long as she is set free --~~

~~No one will answer.~~

~~No one will come.~~

~~She is so, very, utterly,~~

~~Alone.~~

~~Eventually, the darkness will get to her. Eventually, she will feel nothing more than the space between her fingers.~~

~~Eventually, she will cease to exist. Forgotten, like a bad memory.)~~

**Author's Note:**

> **HOW PRECIOUS.**
> 
> **IF ONLY IT WERE THAT SIMPLE.**
> 
> **FOR YOU SEE...THIS IS NOT THE END.**
> 
> **NO.**
> 
> **IT IS MERELY THE BEGINNING.**
> 
> **NOW.**
> 
> **LET US SEE WHERE THIS TAKES US.**  
> 
> 
> **I MUST ADMIT, WHEN I FIRST STARTED THIS, I DID NOT IMAGINE I WOULD GET THIS FAR.**
> 
> **BUT HERE WE ARE.**
> 
> **THIS IS PROVING TO BE VERY INTERESTING.**
> 
> **WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK?**


End file.
